1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically heated chemical delivery system, and, more particularly, to an electrically heated chemical delivery system which plugs into an electrical receptacle and delivers an aromatic chemical to an ambient environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically heated chemical delivery system which is connectable with an electrical receptacle is known. For example, it is known to provide a housing which directly carries a pair of terminals which extend therefrom and may be plugged into a conventional 115 volt electrical receptacle. Electrical terminals are overmolded directly within the housing, and are hard wired using insulated wire and solder connections with an electrical heater disposed within the body. A heat actuated chemical pouch disposed within the body releases an aromatic gas into the ambient environment. Such a chemical delivery system is manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, and sold by S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc., Racine, Wis.
Although an electrically heated chemical delivery system of the type described above was a step forward in the art, a need still exists for a chemical delivery system which is easier to assemble and may be selectively configured to provide more or fewer features to a user.